


In More Ways Than One

by AshKnight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Zitao is struggling to pay attention to his homework.  Jongdae is his tutor and is quickly losing his patience.  On the other hand, he can't really resist Tao's charm - even if he is whining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In More Ways Than One

“Ah, hyung, I can’t!,” Zitao whined, dropping his head onto the desk and slamming his pencil down.

 

“Come on, Zitao. Just a few more problems?”

 

“I _can’t!_ This homework is too hard, Jongdae.”

 

“You don’t have enough confidence in yourself, Zitao. I know you can do this.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Tao lifted his head and looked into Jongdae’s eyes, asking, “Why can’t I be as smart as you?”

 

“Everyone’s got their own talents. You’re amazing at martial arts. I’m okay at school stuff. That’s alright. We’re just a little different. We’ve got different skills.”

 

“It’s not fair.”

 

“You’re just not focusing. You’re not trying hard enough.”

 

Zitao’s eyes widened, and something that looked a lot like anger flashed through them. His gaze stayed locked on Jongdae’s, and he refused to look away.

 

“I might complain, hyung, but I’m not lazy.”

 

“I… I didn’t say you were _lazy…_ I just-“

 

“Yeah. Okay. Why don’t you just forget it? I’ll do it by myself.”

 

“You need help.”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“So, let me help you.”

 

“You’re being a jerk.”

 

“I’m not. You’re not focused, and you’re whining and trying to give up. That’s not like you, Zitao. You’re a harder worker than this. I know you’re frustrated, but please just try to get through this. You need to pass the class.”

 

Sighing heavily, Zitao rubbed the anger from his eyes and looked back down at his paper.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I snapped at you. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“I know. It’s okay. Maybe we should go back to your place and study there. You might be more relaxed there. I know being at school stresses you out.”

 

“Okay. That’s probably best.”

 

Back at Zitao’s apartment, Jongdae followed Tao into his small yet immaculately clean bedroom.   He was a little surprised that Zitao had sat down on his bed rather than at his desk.

 

“We doing homework or taking a nap?” Jongdae teased, laughing lightly as Tao fell backwards until his head hit the pillow.

 

“Nap.”

 

When Tao shut his eyes, Jongdae shook his head, but his smile refused to fade. Something about Tao’s childishness always softened his demeanor.

 

When Zitao continued to lie on the bed with his eyes shut, saying nothing, Jongdae pressed, “Come on, Zitao. Time to get to work.”

 

“Come sit with me, hyung.”

 

“Oh, no way. I know you. That’s a trap.”

 

“What?” Tao asked, feigning shock as he sat up and opened his eyes wide. “What are you suggesting?”

 

“I know you. You just want me to nap with you.”

 

Tao laughed lightly, softer than he usually did, and it made Jongdae’s stomach flip involuntarily.

 

“Come here.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Come here, hyung. Just lay down with me for five minutes, then we’ll work.”

 

“Five minutes…?” Jongdae asked hesitantly, sensing the trap but feeling tempted by the offer.

 

Something about the natural heat of Tao’s body lying beside him always made him feel comfortable and safe. As much as he longed to feel it again, he knew that they both needed to complete their work before class the next day, and that they didn’t have much time. Still, he felt himself pulled towards the bed by his own desire, and soon – without an answer from Zitao – he found himself sitting beside his friend.

 

“You’re not laying down,” Tao pointed out, shutting his eyes as a smirk spread across his lips.

 

“You’re evil, you know that?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me. I’m never going to get anything done, and then I’m going to fail out of school, and it’ll be all your fault.”

 

“Oh, stop it. You’re being a drama queen. Just lay down and stop whining.”

 

“Hey! Don’t talk to me like that! I’m your hyung, and-“

 

“Shh,” Tao hushed him, rolling onto his side, tugging Jongdae down next to him, and draping his arm over his torso.

 

This was something Tao had only ever done to Jongdae in his sleep, never consciously while he was awake, so Jongdae froze, muscles tensing, as his breath caught in his chest.

 

“Hyung?” Zitao asked, without opening his eyes or removing his arm. “You okay?”

 

Tao could feel the stiffness in Jongdae’s posture, and it concerned him, but not enough to pull away. Curling against Jongdae’s side and holding him was too comforting to give up, especially since he’d never been brave enough to initiate the position before (at least not intentionally).

 

“Yeah. I’m…”

 

“Jongdae-hyung? What is it?”

 

“Nothing. I just… You surprised me.”

 

“Is this okay?” Tao asked, suddenly feeling even more anxious about his forwardness.

 

The last thing he wanted was to scare Jongdae off, or push him too far.

 

“Yeah. It’s okay. You’re warm. It’s really comfortable,” Jongdae told him. “I don’t want to fall asleep, though. You’re gonna make me-“

 

“Five minutes,” Tao mumbled, comforted by Jongdae’s reaction. “Just five minutes. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Jongdae sighed. “Five minutes.”

 

But of course, neither of them set an alarm on their phones, and thirty minutes later, Jongdae woke to the feeling of a thigh sliding over his own as Tao entangled their legs in his sleep. Jongdae’s first instinct was to wake Tao, or to pull away from embarrassment, but he fought his own nerves and stayed still. After a few moments of silence and anxious breathing, Jongdae calmed himself enough to wrap his arm around Tao’s body and slowly rub his back.

 

“Wake up, Zitao,” he finally whispered softly.

 

Tao just mumbled and whined in response, protesting consciousness.

 

“It’s okay, buddy. I’m right here. We just need to study some, okay? You’ve got a lot of work due tomorrow.”

 

“Alright,” Tao sighed heavily, slowly sitting up, but leaving his hand on Jongdae’s toned stomach.

 

It took Jongdae a moment to catch his breath, as it was quickly taken away by the sight of Tao’s sleepy yet still stunningly beautiful face.

 

“I could stare at you forever,” Jongdae blurted, but as soon as he heard the words escape his lips, his face became a deep shade of red. He quickly looked away, mumbling, “I just meant… Um…”

 

Tao’s eyes went wide in surprise. Jongdae had never been so forward with him, and he’d certainly never said anything even remotely similar to that.

 

“I don’t see how,” Zitao finally responded, once he’d recovered from the shock. “Or why.”

 

“You’re… You’re just beautiful, Zitao… You should know that by now.”

 

“Hardly. Anyway, we should… uh… do some work…”

 

Jongdae nodded swiftly and sat up as well, then swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up, walking over to the desk where he spread out the books he’d taken out of his backpack. Tao followed suit reluctantly. After an hour or so, Tao’s head dropped onto his desk, just like it had at the school.

 

“I’m exhausted. Can’t we stop?”

 

“You’re almost done. Keep going.”

 

With a sigh and a nod, Tao continued to push through the last few math problems assigned by his teacher, and when he was finally done, he looked up at his tutor and smiled.

 

“All done!”

 

“Yep. Good job, Zitao. I knew you could get through it.”

 

Tao shrugged and went silent, continuing to gaze into Jongdae’s eyes.

 

After a while, he blurted out, “Want to play truth or dare?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You pick truth or dare, and then-“

 

“I know how to play, Zitao, but isn’t that for like… kids in primary school?”

 

“Hey, shut up! It’s fun!”

 

“You’re such a child,” Jongdae laughed.

 

“Come on, hyung. I was good. I did my homework. Play with me!”

 

“You just want me to tell you all my deepest, darkest secrets.”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Well, I’ll pick dare then.”

 

“Fine. Go ahead.”

 

“Whatever. Dare.”

 

“I…”

 

“Well? Are you going to dare me or what?”

 

“I dare you… to kiss me.”

 

Jongdae’s mouth almost fell open when he heard the words. Did he even hear them correctly? Surely, Tao hadn’t just said-

 

“Well? Are you a pansy or something? You said dare. If you back out, you lose, and then-“

 

“No. I’m not a pansy.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Tao then began to recognize Jongdae’s reluctance for what it really was: nervousness. To wordlessly encourage him to go through with the dare, Tao put his hands on Jongdae’s thighs and leaned in, just slightly.

 

“I…” Jongdae started, but the words became lodged in his throat.

 

“It’s okay. I won’t tell.” When Jongdae still made no move, Tao pressed, “Kiss me, hyung.”

 

Jongdae took a deep breath to steady himself and gather his resolve, then leaned in and pressed their lips together. He found himself surprised at the softness of Tao’s lips, and at the skill with which Tao moved them. When Jongdae tried to pull away, Tao leaned in further to keep the contact between them, and when Jongdae mustered the courage to kiss him with a little more force, Tao slipped his hand behind his neck and pulled him a little closer.

 

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless, their cheeks warm from the rush of the escalation of their interaction.

 

“You’re a good kisser,” Jongdae told him, his hand resting on top of Tao’s.

 

“Do you have anything to compare me to?”

 

“Well… no,” Jongdae confessed. “But I know what feels good.”

 

With a smile spread across his lips, Tao leaned in and kissed him again, quickly that time, and just once.

 

“I’m glad it felt good. I’ve… I’ve been waiting to do that for a long, long time, hyung.”

 

“I’ve been waiting for it too…”

 

This widened Tao’s smile, and he leaned back in, pressing their foreheads together before running his fingers through Jongdae’s hair.

 

“Oh, wow,” Tao said as he suddenly noticed the bulge in Jongdae’s jeans.

 

“Shit,” Jongdae cursed, quickly covering himself and turning an even brighter shade of red. “I…”

 

“No, it’s okay. Really, hyung. Don’t be shy.”

 

“I can’t help it! I’m embarrassed. I…”

 

“Why are you embarrassed?”

 

“Because I… I’m…”

 

“Turned on?”

 

Swallowing hard, Jongdae nodded his head, unable to speak.

 

“I think I can help with that.”

 

“What?”

 

Asking, “Can I touch you?” Tao slid his hands further up Jongdae’s thighs.

 

Again, Jongdae nodded, so Zitao reached for the buttons and zipper of his jeans. Instead of fully releasing Jongdae’s cock from the constricting fabric of his boxer-briefs, Tao left them on, reached in, and stroked him slowly.

 

“Ah, Zitao…”

 

“Does this feel good?”

 

“So good.”

 

But Jongdae could only stand the barrier between them for so long. After a few more deliberate strokes of Tao’s hand, Jongdae swiftly pushed his boxers down past his knees, freeing his cock. It stood erect, and Tao blushed, suddenly feeling a little less confident when taking in the size of it.

 

“You’re big, hyung.”

 

Jongdae said nothing, but watched as Tao dropped to his knees in front of the chair and, without warning, kissed the head of his cock.

 

“What are you-“ Jongdae started to say, but was quickly cut off by his own gasp as Zitao wrapped his mouth around his length.

 

Tao sucked on him slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip of Jongdae’s cock and savoring the little gasps of pleasure that escaped his lips. To Jongdae’s surprise, Tao took in nearly all of him, and the sight of the fire in his eyes as he looked up increased the pressure in his balls immensely, until he finally cried out.

 

“Zitao! I’m gonna…”

 

Jongdae started to pull away, but Tao grabbed his hips, held him still as he came, and swallowed his load hungrily when Jongdae shot it into his mouth. Leaning back against the chair with his eyes shut, Jongdae breathed heavily and waited for Tao to speak, stunned by the intensity of his orgasm. Even though his eyes were closed, he could still see the image of Zitao looking up at him with passion and lust in his eyes.

                                                            

“That was my reward for studying so hard,” Tao finally chuckled, licking his lips and sliding his hands over Jongdae’s bare thighs.

 

“That was _your_ reward?” Jongdae retorted, opening his eyes.

 

“Mhmm. Getting to taste you.”

 

Jongdae laughed, “In more ways than one,” then leaned in and placed a kiss on Zitao’s forehead.


End file.
